This invention relates to locks, in general, and to lock mechanisms to secure an apparatus having a wall with an aperture, in particular.
A typical laptop computer has a Kensington(copyright) security slot located in a wall of a housing of the laptop computer. When used with a security device, the security slot provides a means of securing the laptop computer to an immovable object to prevent the theft of the laptop computer. Many security devices have been designed, and some even patented, for this purpose. The ideal lock mechanism of the security device securely and tightly engages the security slot. The lock mechanism should also be convenient to use and relatively compact.
Most lock mechanisms use a soft foam washer to compensate for different depths of the security slots in different laptop computers. These lock mechanisms, however, do not securely engage the security slots because the foam washer permits movement of the lock mechanisms relative to the security slots after the lock mechanisms are attached to the security slots. Such movement of the lock mechanism can be exploited to break the engagement of the lock mechanism to the security slot.
Furthermore, most lock mechanisms do not adjust for different security slot widths, but a PC Guardian(copyright) lock mechanism does adjust for such differences in width by using a pair of scissor-like arms that move laterally within the security slot. The lateral movement of the arms, however, requires a reduction in the cross-section of the arms, and the small cross-section of the arms reduces the strength of the arms. The PC Guardian lock mechanism also uses a soft foam washer to compensate for different security slot depths, which is another disadvantage.
Accordingly, a need exists for a security device that adjusts or compensates for different sizes of different security slots while maintaining a strong, secure, and tight engagement with the security slots.